


Languid

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Female Character In Command, partially clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry/Parvati PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Languid

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the word lanquid okay? Written for [](hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal)HP Hump Drabbles

He’d forgotten how firm her grip was. That wasn’t fair. It’d had hardly been the same circumstance; being lead around the dance floor at the Yule Ball. But there was the same sureness of her hold, Harry thought; the same utter confidence.

Parvati Patil kissed him languidly. With one hand firmly clamped around the back of his head, she didn’t need to hurry. Her tongue filled his mouth, bringing with it the taste of pumpkin juice and the sharp smell of the perfume she wore. 

The other hand pressed against his chest. Her fingertips were hot against the bare skin of his torso Somehow his shirt had ended up gaping wide open, and her touch skimmed over his lean muscles.

He fell backwards, Parvati half guided and half pushed him down, so his shoulder blades were pressed half way over the arm rest of the sofa. Harry’s breath caught in his chest as she straddled him. The only words he could think to say ‘oh god, I want you so much’ seemed so inadequate they died on his lips even as she pulled his cock free and pointed it at her cunt, her hand moving smoothly over him with that same irresistible grip.

He grasped at her, clutched more like, one hand at her hip, the other at a breast as her hips begun to circle and grind with his cock buried inside her.

She smiled and slowly wove her body back forth. She was riding him on his sofa in a house she’d never visited before and yet to both of them she seemed right at home.


End file.
